mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mascotia Wiki
Welcome to The Mascotia Wiki, Centeral mascotia updated with LENSE FLAIR.png|Mascotia|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Mascotia|linktext=Explore the world of Mascotia Hoatzin.png|Hoatzin Cliffs|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Hoatzin_Cliffs|linktext=Learn about one of Mascotia's wonders, the Hoatzin Cliffs. Pantheon.png|Pantheon|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Pantheon|linktext=Explore the mysterious desert planet of Pantheon and it's ancient artifacts. The Wiki This Wiki is dedicated to the original characters and concepts that exist in and around the fictional world of Mascotia. Make sure you read all of the RULES! Make sure you vote in the poll! Need help? Looking to brainstorm? Wanna derp around with friends? Check out the Talk Pages! FAQ: Q: What are Mascots/OCs? A: These OCs, or 'Mascots', on this Wikia are Original Characters made by people of the Spore community, and other communities. Q: Can I make an OC? A: Yes, but do not use other OCs as bases for yours. And make them ORIGINAL. Hence "Original Character". Q: ''What is Spore?'' A: '''Spore is a single player video game where the plot is to advance a creature through an evolutionary path. '''Q: Exactly how the heck is Mascotia pronounced anyway?! A: MASS-co-SHEE-uh. Kind of confusing, I know. What's even more confusing is that Maskotia is pronounced Mahz-KO-shuh. Honestly, you can pronounce them however the heck you want, though. Q: How do I make an infobox on a page? A: Tutorial Here. Q: How exactly should I be tagging stuff? A: Find a guide Here. Q: That tagging guide is way too confusing! Is there an easier way to go about it? A: Yes. Just tag your pages as "Tag Me", and Pettamapossum will swoop down from the sky and tag it for you. Tagging your stuff with that makes his job much easier, and helps get things fixed up sooner. Q: Why do I keep seeing Mascotia spelled with a 'k'? A: Whether you spell it 'Mascotia' or 'Maskotia' is mostly up to preference. If the video game series ever becomes a reality, it will be called 'Maskotia' in the games. But here on the wiki and Spore community, it's generally called 'Mascotia'. The difference really isn't too important, so don't sweat it. Q: Who are the admins here? A: '''UnreachableStars, Pettamapossum, ShadowRaptor101, TheRhedNova, BigBear629. Give us a holler if you need something. '''Q: Question. Could I be an admi-'' '''A:' No. Q: Who took the cookie from the cookie jar? A: It was Frog. Q: WHERE'S THE BREAD? A: PEETA TOOK THE BREAD. Q: How does one hide from the inevitable sea horse invasion? A: Hide under a blanket; Sea horses do not understand the concept of blankets. Q: Why haven't you been changing the poll on time?! A: I'm sorry! I'm starving to death, and I'm an orphan, and I don't have any bones, and... Q: ''What is this wiki about?'' 'A: '''read the title you idiot ''Mascotia, Copyright Nolan Parks. All characters and stories belong to their respective creators. ---- ---- ---- ---- Check out the rules and tagging guide, if you haven't already. (Links below) If you want to know what I'm working on next, check out my to-do list. Also, if you have any suggestions or thoughts about the front page layout, please let us know on the Talk Page. ~Pettamapossum 500 Pages and counting! Great work everyone! ~Pettamapossum Wiki front page is still under renovation. Please excuse the mess. ---- ---- No hate please, and try to keep the language clean. Which of these would you be most afraid to battle? The Apparition The Null Guy (Hungry) Kenny (Mental breakdown) Kaxl Henry the Evil Mailman Eye of the Abyss Carl the Crab (In a deathmech) Primaplasex Drunk Lobster (With a stomach virus) See past poll results HERE Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Wiki